


His Girls

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Tony and Pepper are expecting twins, Friday's not crazy about the names Tony picked out.





	His Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by the Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "Will that be all?"

“Will that be all, Mrs. Stark?” Friday asked. They were just finishing their daily afternoon planning session.

“Just one more thing,” Pepper said, one hand absently stroking her swollen stomach as she lay on the couch in her office. After a day of meetings, she was happy to put her feet up. “You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet lately whenever someone mentions the twins. Why?”

There was a lengthy pause and Pepper wondered if the AI was somehow jealous of the babies.

“It’s nothing,” Friday said quietly.

 _If she had eyes, she’d be looking away._ “Please, Friday?” she asked gently.

Friday let out a frustrated sigh. “It’s just … those names.”

Pepper smiled a bit. “What, Morgan and Margot?”

“Yes!” Friday said, exasperated. “It makes them sound like cartoon characters.”

“I’ll be sure to tell Tony you think that,” she said, laughing. “He’s so proud of what he picked. Of course, Morgan was from his dream, Margot came to him after a sleepless night in the lab.” _I have to get him to stop that habit before they come._

“Can’t you get him to see sense? He listens to you.”

Pepper let out an unladylike snort. “When he wants to.”

“Something that happens more and more these days,” her husband said from the doorway, amused.

Pepper beamed at him as she sat up and he came over to sit beside her, taking her feet in his lap and starting to massage her soles. She moaned quietly. “God, Tony…”

Tony chuckled. “So, what are you two ladies talking about?”

Pepper smirked. “You, of course. Friday doesn’t like the names you picked out for the twins.”

“I like them individually,” Friday protested, “just not together.”

“Hmm,” Tony said thoughtfully as he continued to rub Pepper’s feet. “Well, would you feel better if I changed the girl’s name?”

“Yes,” Friday said vehemently. She paused. “That is, if Mrs. Stark is alright with it.”

Pepper smiled. “It’s fine with me.”

“How about ... Rosalind?” Tony asked, grinning.

It took Friday just a fraction of a second to make the connection. “Boss, I’m honored.”

Pepper looked at him curiously, not getting it.

“Rosalind, as in Rosalind Russell.”

Pepper’s eyes lit up in recognition. “ _His Girl Friday_.”

“Exactly. What do you think? I mean, she’s saved my life multiple times.”

She smiled happily. “I think it’s perfect.”


End file.
